A Sweet Gift for Jonginie
by byuntaekyu
Summary: Hadiah yang Jongin terima dari kekasih manisnya / EXO12, KaiHun, slight Krisoo, mentioned LuMin/ Review juseyo hehehe


_A Sweet Gift for Jonginie_

_Starring : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun (KaiHun), slight Krisoo, LuMin, dan member EXO lainnya_

_Warning : YAOI, BxB, Fluff, mungkin tijel,_

_Note : ini remake dari fanfic yang sama tapi beda cast. maunya bikin fluff, mungkin sedikit bikin eneg hehe ^^ _

_Happy Reading!^^_

_._

_._

_._

_#1013#_

Author POV

_At EXO's Dorm_

Sore hari ini semua member Exo sedang dalam masa _free. _Dan kebetulan,hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun salah satu member mereka,yakni ulang tahun Jongin yang ke dua puluh satu. Mereka berencana ingin membuat suatu kejutan saat Jongin pulang nanti malam. Suho dan sebagian member lainnya sibuk mempersiapkan jebakan, sebagian lainnya mengurusi kado dan segala keperluan lainnya. Namun di tengah-tengah mereka,ada satu member yang sedari pagi tadi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Baekki, Sehun kemana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sibuk mendekor ruang tengah bersama Chen dan Yixing.

"Sepertinya dia masih di dalam kamar,Yeolli. Aku tak melihatnya keluar kamar seharian ini," jawab Baekhyun.

"Hyaaa~ ada apa dengan bocah cadel itu?" tanya Tao yang sedang membuat jebakan bersama Minseok.

"Dia tidak keluar kamar sama sekali," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Mungkin sedang ada masalah. Atau mungkin sedang main game," jawab Minseok asal sambil menata tepung di ember.

"Yak! Mana mungkin ia tidak ikut merayakan ulang tahun namjachigunya,Bakpao!" sambar Luhan yang sedang berada tepat di belakang Minseok.

"Hei hei! Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku ini bukan Bakpao,bodoh. Dasar rusa dungu!" protes Minseok sambil melemparkan sandalnya pada Luhan. Luhan memberikan _deathglare_nya dan kembali melempar Minseok balik. Akhirnya terjadi pertempuran di antara mereka. Suho dan lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Benar-benar pasangan aneh.

"Kyungie,coba kau ke kamar Sehun sekarang," titah Kris yang mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, namjachigunya. Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar pasangan KaiHun.

_#1013#_

"Sehun-ah,ayo buka pintunya! Hyung sudah capek ketok-ketok pintu terus!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada gereget. Dari tadi ia mengetuk pintu,namun sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda jika Sehun akan membukakan pintu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah,ia meninggalkan kamar pasangan KaiHun ini.

Cklek! Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampakkan si pemilik kamar. Kyungsoo segera berbalik badan dan mendapati Sehun sedang dalam keadaan baru bangun tidur!

"Yak Oh Sehun! jam berapa kau baru bangun!" cerca Kyungsoo sambil mendekati dongsaengnya yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan kesadaran dan mengucek matanya. Tipikal seorang ibu.

"Aku ngantuk banget,hyung. Kemarin aku begadang," jawab Sehun dengan suara paraunya. Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Main game lagi,huh? Sekarang cepat mandi dan bantu yang lainnya di ruang tengah!" titah Kyungsoo sambil berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Untuk apa ke ruang tengah,hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan innocent. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali berbalik dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak ingat? Hari ini kan ulang tahun namjachigumu sendiri! apa kau amnesia?" cecar Kyungsoo plus nada gereget.

"Oh..." ucap Sehun sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang cengo dengan kelakuannya.

"Dasar maknae kurang ajar!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi sambil kembali lagi ke dapur,melanjutkan membuat kue.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Kris yang melihat wajah masam kekasihnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan langsung memeluk Kris, mode merajuk.

"Sehun membuatku kesal,Yifan.." Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya. Oh Tuhan, maafkan Kris yang selalu berpikiran mesum ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, jangan cemberut lagi ya?" Kris mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkikik geli dan berbalik mengecup Kris. Aksi saling 'kecup-mengecup' itu berlangsung lama, dan terhenti ketika kepala Kris digetok keras dengan _frying pan _oleh Yixing. Krisoo _couple _menoleh, mendapati semua member yang tadi berbenah dorm menatap cengo.

"Bodoh! Tempat ini menjadi kotor karena kemesuman kau, Kris!" dan acara 'getok-menggetok' pun dilajutkan oleh member lain.

_#1013#_

_At night_

Sekitar pukul setengah dua belas malam Jongin baru saja pulang dari aktivitasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di dorm karena besok ia masih ada kegiatan dengan EXO. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju ke dorm karena sudah terlalu lelah dan ia sudah rindu kepada namjachigu centilnya,Sehun. Ia sudah tak bertemu Sehun sejak empat hari yang lalu, setelah syuting _EXO Next Door_. Dan ia juga sadar bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Ia juga berharap jika kekasihnya itu memberinya hadiah spesial atau apa saja. Namun mengingat sekarang sudah larut malam,ia berpikir mungkin Sehun-nya sudah tidur.

Akhirnya,ia sampai di depan pintu dorm. Dorm terlihat sepi dan gelap. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu agar member lain tidak terbangun.

"Aku pul—"

BYORRR!

"God! Apa-apa—WHOAA!"

SREETT! DUAAGGH!

"Aww,appooo!" ringis Jongin ketika ia baru saja mengalami musibah bertubi-tubi saat baru saja masuk dorm. Diguyur tepung dan terpeleset karena menginjak kelereng. Ada apa ini? Ulah siapa ini semua? Batinnya.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida,uri Kkamjong!"

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan menampilkan semua member EXO yang memakai topi ulang tahun. Suho berada di tengah dengan membawa kue ulang tahun buatan Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Semuanya bernyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun. Jongin yang kaget langsung terperangah tak percaya melihat semua ini. Semua member mengingat ulang tahunnya dan membuatkan kejutan untuknya! Jongin mendekati mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena terharu dan perasaan bahagia.

Setelah selesai menyanyi,semua member mengerubungi Jongin,menunggu Jongin untuk meniup lilin. Jongin memejamkan mata dan menggumamkan _make a wish _di ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh satu ini. Setelah _make a wish_,Jongin meniup lilin berbentuk angka dua puluh satu itu dengan diiringi tepuk tangan dari seluruh member.

"Gomawo semuanya! Aku tak menyangka kalian melakukan hal ini...kupikir kalian sudah lupa dengan ulang tahunku," ucap Jongin dengan perasaan terharu.

"Tidak mungkin kami lupa ulang tahunmu,Jongin-ah! Semua member tidak boleh lupa dengan ulang tahun member lain," ucap Kris bijak,diikuti anggukan setuju dari semua member. Kemudian secara bergantian semua member memberikan kado untuk Jongin. Jongin menerimanya dengan senang.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar,Jongin baru menyadari seseorang yang sangat penting baginya tidak hadir di tengah-tengah suasana.

"Oh iya.." Jongin menengok ke seluruh ruangan, "Dimana Sehun?"

"Dia tidur. Semalam dia begadang,katanya.." Kyungsoo angkat bicara. Terlihat raut wajah Jongin menjadi mendung.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kau segera ke kamar. Kau pasti lelah," ucap Luhan simpatik.

"Mungkin Sehun sudah menunggumu,tapi ia tertidur lagi.." kini giliran Yixing berbicara. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Yasudah,semuanya. Aku ke kamar dulu. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini," Jongin membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat dengan membawa banyak kado. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sehun untuk segera beristirahat.

_#1013#_

Jongin sudah sampai di kamarnya dan Sehun. Ia ingin segera beristirahat dan tidur. Dengan cepat ia menghidupkan lampu kamar. Namun ia kaget dengan keadaan kamarnya sekarang...

Kamarnya begitu rapi. Dan di atas seprai kasur berwarna merah marun terdapat taburan mawar merah segar. Di atas meja nakas terdapat sebuah _cupcake _berwarna biru dengan sebuah lilin di atasnya. Dan juga ada kotak berwarna putih berpita merah tua di sebelah _cupcake _tadi. Jongin tersenyum. Sehun menyiapkan semua ini? Mungkinkah ini yang membuat Sehun tak keluar sama sekali dari kamar seharian ini? Menyiapkan ini semua untuknya?

Jongin meletakkan semua kado tadi ke sudut ruangan. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Pandangan Jongin terhenti di sebuh kursi di dekat jendela. Ia melihat namjachigunya sedang tertidur pulas disana. Raut wajah Sehun terlihat lucu dan damai. Sehun memakai piyama berwarna _baby blue _yang Jongin dulu berikan ketika ulang tahun Sehun. selama ini Sehun tak pernah memakainya,dengan alasan ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

Jongin berjalan menuju kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum sambil membelai rambut cokelat Sehun dengan lembut. Sungguh,kini Sehun terlihat sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Jongin mencium kedua pipi Sehun dengan lembut,dan berniat untuk menidurkan Sehun di kasur. Namun ketika Jongin menggendong Sehun,tiba-tiba Sehun terbangun dan mulai membuka matanya.

"Hunnie...kau sudah bangun," ucap Jongin lembut. Sehun mengerjap-kerjapkan mata sipitnya layaknya anak kecil. Kemudian ia menatap Jongin yang sedang menggendongnya seperti anak koala sambil tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya. Tingkahnya yang lucu ini membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk menciumi Sehun lagi.

"Hyung...kukira kau takkan pulang. Aku menunggumu lamaaaaa sekali," ucap Sehun dengan muka cemberut. Jongin pun membawa Sehun untuk duduk di kursi dan memangkunya.

"Mianhae,Baby. Jadwal hyung sangat padat hari ini," Jongin mencoba menjelaskan kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya,aku lupa!" Sehun berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin menuju ke meja nakas. Ia membawa _cupcake _dan sebuah kotak berpita merah yang sudah ia siapkan dari tadi. Tak lupa ia menyalakan api di lilin yang ada. Setelah membawa semuanya,ia kembali duduk di pangkuan Jongin dengan posisi menghadap Jongin.

"Aku hanya punya ini untukmu,hyung. mian kuenya sangat kecil," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Gwenchana,baby. Hyung suka kok!" Jongin balas tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun kepada Jongin.

_Saengil chukkae hamnida.._

_Saengil chukkae hamnida.._

_Saranghae Kim Jongin.._

_Saengil chukkae hamnida.. _

Setelah selesai bernyanyi,Jongin melakukan _make a wish _lagi dan meniup lilin di atas _cupcake_. Sehun bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum ceria. Kemudian mereka berdua berciuman, menyalurkan rasa rindu, sayang, dan cinta yang mereka rasakan. Setelah itu Sehun langsung memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida,Jonginnie hyung. Aku berharap semoga hyung makin sukses,makin sehat,makin taat beribadah,makin tampan,dan... makin sayang padaku.." Sehun dengan malu-malu mengucapkan doanya yang terakhir. Membuat Jongin gemas dan langsung mengecup bibir manis Sehun.

"Haha..untuk doa yang terakhir pasti hyung takkan lupa," ucap Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Oh iya,hadiah untuk hyung mana?" sambung Jongin dengan pura-pura tak tahu. Sehun nampak ragu untuk menyerahkan kotak itu,namun akhirnya ia menyerahkan kotak berpita merah itu pada Jongin.

"Jangan tertawa jika sudah membukanya!" Sehun memperingatkan dengan nada was-was.

"Hyung akan tertawa jika isinya wajah Suho hyung yang sedang menahan kentut," ucap Jongin yang mendapat tatapan _deathglare _dari Sehun. Jongin kembali fokus pada kado yang diberikan kekasihnya. Ia membukanya dengan perlahan-lahan,membuat Sehun deg-degan setengah mati. Berharap Jongin takkan mentertawakannya.

"Hunnie.." Jongin menatap takjub pada kado tersebut, "Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?"

Sehun tergagap, "N-ne,hyung...kemarin malam... aku begadang untuk membuat ini. Makanya,tadi aku tidak ikut hyungdeul untuk mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untukmu," Sehun menunduk malu menjelaskan alasan ia begadang.

"Tapi ini sangat bagus! Hyung tak menyangka Baby bisa membuat sapu tangan seindah ini!" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan cerah dan tersenyum lebar. Sehun pun tersenyum malu-malu.

Sehun memberikan Jongin hadiah sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru yang ia hiasi sendiri. di bawah sapu tangan terdapat tulisan hasil sulaman Sehun yang bertuliskan 'Kim Jongin,Fighting!' dengan huruf hangeul dan _emoticon _lucu. Dan dibaliknya juga terdapat tulisan 'Ohorat! ^^' dengan tulisan hangeul. Memang biasa saja,namun tetap saja hal itu sangat berkesan untuk Jongin. Hadiah yang takkan ia temukan dimanapun.

"Bagaimana,hyung? kau suka?" tanya Sehun dengan innocent.

"Tentu saja! ini sangat indah,baby..." Jongin mencium pipi Sehun sekilas. Membuat Sehun merona.

"Untunglah hyung suka. Aku kira hyung akan membuangnya," Sehun tersenyum malu.

"Mana mungkin hyung membuang barang sebagus ini? Apalagi yang membuatnya namja secantik kamu,_babe.._" Jongin menggoda Sehun sampai Sehun salah tingkah. Sehun memukul dada bidang Jongin karena malu.

"Yak hyung! berhenti membuatku _blushing _setiap hari!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Jongin hanya tertawa.

"Haha...itukan memang kenyataan. Namjachigu hyung ini memang sangat cantik..." bisik Jongin, membuat Sehun kembali merona mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena sangat malu. Jongin tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu,namun sedetik kemudian ia terkejut dengan keadaan jari-jari Sehun.

"Baby..." Jongin meraih jemari-jemari Sehun dan memeriksanya, "Kenapa jari-jarimu diplester semua?"

Sehun nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ngg..anu..itu...kemarin saat menjahit aku kurang hati-hati. Jadinya jari-jariku tertusuk jarum ..."

"MWO?! Aigooo...sekarang bagaimana? Apa masih sakit? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ini akan membahayakanmu,Hunnie!" Jongin terkejut dan hampir saja jantungan mendengar jawaban Sehun. tertusuk jarum sampai sebanyak ini? Hell! Itu sangat menyakitkan!

"Ne,gwenchanayo,hyung. Aku...hanya ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah yang takkan bisa diberikan orang lain kepada hyung. Karena hadiah ini khusus dariku,dan aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Dan disaat hyung menggunakan sapu tangan ini,aku harap hyung juga akan mengingatku setiap waktu. Hehe..." jawab Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya. Jongin yang terharu kembali memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun rela membuatkan dia sepucuk sapu tangan sederhana untuknya,sampai-sampai ia harus begadang dan rela jari-jarinya tertusuk jarum hanya untuk membuatkannya hadiah!

"Aigoo...Yasudah,sekarang sudah malam. Ayo kita tidur," ajak Jongin sambil menggendong Sehun menuju kasur mereka. Jongin membaringkan tubuh Sehun disampingnya,dengan posisi Jongin memeluk Sehun. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin,dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Jongin mengelus-elus punggung Sehun dan membelai rambut cokelat Sehun. Tak henti-hentinya Jongin berdoa di dalam hati,

"Tuhan...terima kasih kau telah mengirimkan malaikat untukku," Doa Jongin.

"Hyung?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Jongin.

"Ne,baby?"

"_I love you. Don't ever leave me_" ucap Sehun tulus.

"_I love you more. I'll never leave you,_" balas Jongin. Sehun tersenyum,kemudian ia kembali tenggelam ke dalam pelukan Jongin. Kembali Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun dengan sayang.

Setelah dirasa Sehun sudah tidur,Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan bergumam tepat di telinga Sehun.

"_I love you more than everything. As you always standing beside me, that's enough for me to do everything. Thanks for all,thanks you always love me. I'm quite love you, Kim Sehun.."_

_._

_._

_._

—THE END—

.

.

.

_Thanks for reading! See you at the next time! ^^_


End file.
